


peanut butter

by uwuyukhei



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV), 믹스나인 | MIXNINE (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, i dont know how to tag im sorry, or at least i think it is lol, whipped! byeongkwan, yuchan is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuyukhei/pseuds/uwuyukhei
Summary: it was on a chilly friday night, about 12 in the morning when byeongkwan decided that he really really wanted to drink hot chocolate from his favourite cafe. well he did got his hot chocolate, and... a new friend?[a wowson coffee shop au]





	peanut butter

**Author's Note:**

> hello my friends. i just want to say sorry in advance if there are some grammar mistakes or any error bc english is not my first language so yeah there's that :-) also, i wrote this at 3am while listening to some sappy songs so im sorry again if it's shitty jdhsdhs;; ok i'll shut up and please enjoy the fic!! hehe thank you so much for reading i love u (i'd also appreciate if you'd leave some comments maybe eheh)

it was on a chilly friday night, about 12 in the morning when byeongkwan decided that he really really wanted to drink hot chocolate. after 5 hours of not moving from the seat in front of his laptop, busy doing his last minute assignment, he figured that a little break would be nice.

 

he unwrapped himself out of his burrito (well…blanket) and searched for his hoodie. he knows a cafe down the road of his apartment that opens 24/7. the workers are pretty familiar with him already. well after all, he went there every single day after his class to grab his favourite hot chocolate and peanut butter cupcake after a long tiring day of facing tons of books and papers.

 

he threw on his favourite black hoodie over his white t-shirt and went out. he put on his earphones and turned on his chill playlist while walking down the stairs, walking down the road, heading to the coffee shop. listening to his favourite music while observing the midnight moonlight that are shining over the trees,

 

ahh, just what more can be calming than this?

 

he thought to himself. he just closes his eyes to take in the breezy midnight air & mumbled the lyrics to text me by dpr live as he finally reached the coffee shop after a 10 minutes walk.

 

he pushed the glass door to be greeted by the familiar smell of coffee and sounds of the ceiling fans whirring.

 

ahh, just what more can be calming than this?

 

he thought to himself yet again.

 

smiling, he walked straight to the counter to order. he noticed that his friend, yuchan is working today so he just casually said ‘the usual’ and smiled at him. yuchan opened a conversation, telling byeongkwan about the guy who has been sitting there in the corner since 6pm, in front of his laptop looking stressed and tired, while making byeongkwan’s order. out of nowhere, byeongkwan suddenly added green tea to his order of hot chocolate topped with marshmallows and a peanut butter cupcake. knowing what his bestfriend was trying to do, yuchan just smiled and went to make his drinks.

 

“don’t say anything weird byeongkwan”, at that, byeongkwan just smiled back.

 

while waiting, byeongkwan turned around to observe the cafe when he saw the said man, sitting at the corner of the cafe, right beside the glass window wall with his laptop on the table companied by an empty glass and a dirtied plate. there were just a pair of couple and another student in the cafe but other than that, it was empty.

 

after paying, he took his orders that were placed neatly on the tray and went straight to the dark-haired man. he placed his tray on the mysterious man’s table and smiled at him.

 

“is this seat taken?”

 

confused, the said man turned around to see the completely empty cafe after hearing the stranger’s question and looked at him as if he had two heads. “no but, uhh there’s like…a lot more other seats…?”.

 

byeongkwan just chuckled and said, “no, you just…look really stressed so i figured that a cup of green tea and a friend would help? i read before that green tea really helps to keep you stay awake. also, your new friend’s name is byeongkwan. and you, my friend?”

 

“its sehyoon. and uhm, thank you for the tea?”. the light-haired male just smiled back and sat in front of the other.

 

“assignments huh.. i also came here after hours of finishing mine”, byeongkwan said, trying to make out a conversation. sehyoon sighed and put his laptop aside. he smiled and took the green tea that was ordered by his new friend.

 

“do you like peanut butter? this is a peanut butter cupcake. wanna try? it’s really delicious and actually, it’s my favourite!!”, byeongkwan’s eye automatically lit up as he talked about his favourite dessert from his favourite cafe. sehyoon just stared at the stranger and tilted his head, giggling at his sudden offer.

 

“so byeongkwan…”, and just like that, they talked about literally everything and nothing. they carried on talking about their hobbies, the moon, their favourite colours, pets and eventually animes. they realised that they clicked very well together. byeongkwan found out that sehyoon is a cat person and sehyoon found out that byeongkwan believes in mermaids. it was surely a conversation that helped sehyoon clear out his mind and he is thankful for it.

 

after the long conversation, they felt as if they had known eachother since forever.

 

right when the clock strikes 2 a.m, droplets of rain could be heard hitting the window beside them. the smaller man gasped.

 

“oh my god it’s already two in the morning? also, i…came here by walking and totally forgot to bring my umbrella…out of all days”, byeongkwan panicked, looking outside the window, and up at the dark sky.

 

“i asked my friend to drop me here and i thought i could just walk home too….what should we do?”, sehyoon too panicking over the sudden situation.

 

“where do you live? i live about 20 minutes walk away from here”

 

“do you maybe, wanna… stay at my place tonight? my apartment is just 10 minutes away by walking. we can run so that would be a 5 minutes run? i-is it? well i don’t know..uhh i mean, if you want to?”, the blonde offered while stuttering.

 

sehyoon chuckled.

 

“is that okay with you? to let a stranger sleep in your house….”

 

“hey, we’re friends right? do you wanna go back now before the rain gets any heavier?”

 

sehyoon smiled and packed his stuff before standing up. byeongkwan went to the counter to say his goodbye to yuchan before leaving the cafe with sehyoon.

 

they both stood in front the door before counting to three and running out of the cafe, covering their head from the rain with the emptied folders that sehyoon had offered a minute ago. sehyoon ran, following byeongkwan steps leading to his friend’s apartment.

 

suddenly, byeongkwan turned around and laughed. “this is really fun!”, he said while laughing his heart out. he grabbed both of sehyoon’s hands and started dancing in the middle of the empty road. the plastic folder that they were holding are now long forgotten and they are currently soaking wet, dancing, laughing, singing. the blonde took the other man’s hand and started running again.

 

after about a 5 minutes run or so, they reached the apartment. byeongkwan is still holding onto sehyoon’s right hand with his left, dragging him up to his room. after he had unlocked the door, he gestured the guest to go in first. sehyoon looked down at their linked hand and back to byeongkwan.

“oh! sorry, was i holding onto you this whole time? i’m sorry, i-i didn’t realise”, the shorter man claimed, blood rushing all over his face and ears. the other just shrugged it off and giggled,

 

“it’s fine peanut butter”

 

for some reason, he blushed again. it’s a weird night.

 

sehyoon entered the house to be greeted by byeongkwan’s kitten, ariel. he bent down to pet the cute little orange kitten. the kitten suddenly ran to hide behind his owner after smelling the stranger’s wet hand and getting her nose wet.

 

“this is my ariel that i told you about before. ariel, sehyoon. sehyoon, ariel”, he introduced his new friend to his kitten.

 

“also..you can shower first, since i was the one who got you soaking wet anyway”, byeongkwan said, throwing a towel towards the other male.

 

while sehyoon was showering, byeongkwan went to clean his bedroom to let the guest sleep in it.

 

-

 

after they both had showered, byeongkwan showed sehyoon his bedroom.

 

“i’m sorry it’s a little messy and i only have this one mattress so i’ll be sleeping on the couch outside. you can sleep here”, byeongkwan said, showing his queen-sized mattress on the floor, gesturing for the guest to enter the room.

 

“hey it’s fine you can just sleep here too. the mattress look quite big and i think it can fit two people just fine..right?”, sehyoon said, smiling genuinely.

 

“are you sure you’re fine with it?”

 

“we’re friends after all right, peanut butter?”

 

“a-alright. you can sleep first, i wanna feed ariel and clean her litter box for a while”, byeongkwan said. sehyoon just nodded and went to make his space on the mattress.

 

-

 

after byeongkwan had filled his kitten’s food bowl and cleaned the litter box, he went back to his bedroom to see ariel sleeping on top of sehyoon, two paws cutely placed under her face with her legs spread over sehyoon’s stomach.

 

byeongkwan can’t help but giggle at the cute sight that he’s seeing. he thought that this scenery was too adorable to not take a picture so he took his phone out of his back pocket and managed to snap a pic of his kitten sleeping adorably.

 

click

 

the camera shutter sound went off and somehow woke the sleeping man up. the blonde blushed and tried to explain the situation to the sleepy guy beside him.

 

“i-i was uhh taking…a pic of ariel i pinky swear”, he held his pinky finger out as fast as he could, nervously, and shutting his eyes tightly. sehyoon laughed and grabbed byeongkwan’s wrist, pulling him to lay down on the mattress.

 

“it’s whatever byeongkwan, just sleep it’s like what…3 am?”, sehyoon said while caressing the kitten on top of him and shortly went back to sleep after.

 

byeongkwan laid his head properly on his pillow. he had a lot of thoughts in his mind. why do he feel _this_ way when he’s with sehyoon? he keeps stuttering and blushing….and he is feeling quite Shy. well that is one new word to add to byeongkwan’s dictionary. he was never shy. he is quite a daring man if he would say so himself. and just like that, with a lot of thoughts in his mind, he fell asleep.

 

-

 

when the morning comes, byeongkwan could feel the sun poking through his closed eyes. he opened his eyes to see the sunlight beaming through the curtains. he looked over to his side, to find sehyoon’s face only inches away from his own, sleeping peacefully.

 

he tried to move away when he realised that sehyoon was hugging his arm with the other’s leg sprawled over his own. byeongkwan can’t help it but his heart was beating fast. he closed his eyes and pretended to go back to sleep to not wake the sleeping male beside him and ended up going back to sleep.

 

after he had woken up again, he looked over to his side to find an empty space. he felt a little sad at the sight of sehyoon not being beside him. he just shrugged the thought off and looked at the clock hanging on the wall, 12:04pm. has sehyoon went back home?

 

byeongkwan went out of his room and walked to the kitchen to drink some water, to hear the sound of spoon hitting a glass cup repeatedly, stirring. he then saw a black-haired man standing in the kitchen, rocking his hoodie and shorts that he had gave the man earlier that day. on the counter, sehyoon was busy making what looks like to be two cups of hot chocolate.

 

byeongkwan smiled at the sight of sehyoon’s back, lowkey glad that sehyoon hasn’t gone home yet.

 

when sehyoon heard footsteps, he immediately turned around to greet the house’s owner.

 

while sehyoon was turning around, everything, as cheesy as it sounds, automatically (in the most dramatic way), slowed down in byeongkwan’s eyes, in byeongkwan’s vision.

 

the sunlight from the balcony door gleamed over sehyoon’s beautiful face, making his skin shine and enhanced his brown beautiful eyes. sehyoon continued to smile, showing his perfect rows of teeth and high cheekbones as he greeted him.

 

“good morning, peanut butter”

 

“fuck. okay i think i’m, i’m maybe in love”, byeongkwan thought to himself. or… did he?


End file.
